


General Danvers Prompt

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), general danvers - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Back Ground Supercorp, F/F, Redemption, general danvers, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: a prompt I received from fanfiction.net from 93Maniac, hopefully, they like the way it flows





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [93MANIAC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=93MANIAC).



> General Danvers, with background supercorp. It`s not finished yet but I figured it would be good to post this piece by piece like I normally do

The fall of Krypton had filled Astra`s mind for decades. Decades she was made to watch and re-watch as; her family, her sister, her friends, everyone she ever knew was killed in a fiery explosion, even in the Phantom Zone they had seen the fireball that was Krypton.  
   
For weeks, she had laid in that cell and wept for that which she had lost. When Non had broken, free and taken up arms against the guards and other prisoners it was only a short time before she was freed. And when she convinced the surviving Kryptonian guards to follow her she had a veritable army at her back. The environmental controls being quickly tuned to that of a yellow sun allowing her and her followers to quickly establish control of the facility.   
   
When the pod had arrived in scanning range three months after the death of Krypton it had been a tortuous wait to see if it would come close enough to free them, to provide them with a path from the accursed place. She watches as for thirty years the pod drifts closer and closer, the lamps meaning she does not age. In those years, she worked to build up not just an army, but a society, they might not know when they would escape, but that didn’t mean they would live like animals.   
   
She watches and waits until one day they get close enough to the pod, then suddenly they are free, but they are bound to the pod, destined to follow its course, as they travel she reads about the world they are going to, a planet called Earth, home to many millions of sentient humanoids, if rather primitive, she learns about how they work to destroy their planet through their own greed.   
   
   
   
   
For years after they arrive they are assaulted by the humans like an endless plague of locust they set upon her and the armies of Fort Rozz, their numbers are endless and slowly but surely Astra`s forces dwindle. All this time she works tirelessly to develop her plans, waiting for the day which she will free this planet, all the time remembering the fire that had consumed her own world.  
   
When Kara had finally revealed herself, Astra was amazed, she immediately recognised herself and her sister in her niece, in the desire to protect those who needed her, she watches as Kara slowly but surely becomes one of the guardians of this world. She aches to reach out to explain to Kara why things needed to change, why people can't be trusted, why these people far behind Kryptonian advancement needed guidance. Instead, she found out just how like Allura Kara was, loyal and protective to a fault, battling her was the hardest thing Astra ever had to do.  
   
   
   
As she had stood over both the defeated Martian, and the woman Kara called sister she realises just how far she had fallen. How she had allowed her pain and anger to corrupt her how she had left her morals behind with the death of Krypton and their fall to Earth. She falls to her knees and surrenders. It takes months even years before people begin to trust her, even then it is only at Kara's insistence.   
   
   
She watches as her niece grows stronger and more powerful than she could ever have hoped, she listens as Kara tells her tales about herself and her friends and especially of one friend, in particular, Lena Luthor, it is clear to her that Kara loves this woman.  
   
Kara clearly loves Lena, no matter that she is the sister of her cousin's greatest enemy, the daughter of the woman that had tried to kill her many a time. It gives her hope, hope that one day she may earn the chance to be forgiven.  
   
   
   
   
   
That day, that chance, it comes sooner than she ever could have imagined, and had she had her way she would have gladly waited another century if it meant that what happened did not. Instead, she was awakened one morning by a hysterical Alex who told her the story of how Non had taken Kara and Lena, about how they were to be executed on public TV. The rage she feels is like none she can remember, and it triggers something in her that has long laid dormant, a warrior`s desire, the General is reawakened and ready to fight once more.   
   
   
Apparently, they never got to throwing away her battle suit, and so in spite of it representing everything she now despised about herself she donned it once more. The inbuilt Kryptonite neutralisers ensuring she would not fall prey to her former second's machinations as Kara had.   
   
   
Finding Non was surprisingly easy, apparently, when you had Kryptonite neutralisers and contacts in the government you tended not to worry about raids or being discovered, that and Astra could pick out Kara's heartbeat no matter where she was, long aquatinted with it was she.   
   
   
The base itself was only tiny, and with Alex riding shotgun Astra managed to infiltrate it in mere minutes. The guards were utterly unprepared for what they faced, even as they attacked her they were easily overpowered, after all, a pissed of Kryptonian is not something to be taken lightly, a pissed off battle hardened Kryptonian General immune to Kryptonite even less so. Many of those that stood before them surrendered at the sight of the General, they could plainly see the fire that had reignited in her eyes, and they realise that for once the Commander had gone too far and now he would pay for it with his life.  
   
It was a good thing Alex had bought a large bag of restraints with her because she needed them, by the time she finds herself outside the room in which Kara and her mate lie there is only one other person standing against them, the entirety of the base, all 37 of them bound and restrained as Astra steps through the door and into the room to face the bastard that dares threaten her niece Alex firmly at her side.  
   
   
   
It seems that no matter what world they are on, no matter what galaxy they are in, no matter what language they speak, all villains enjoy their speeches, gone are the days of the simple, do this or I'll kill her, no they have to pour out every little thing they think people have done to hurt them, 'oh, she hindered my plans', 'She won`t fall in line and leaves me no choice', blah, blah, blah.  
   
Astra and Alex have heard it all before, what it really comes back to is greed, greed and jealousy pure and simple. They have something you don't, be it money or support. You want it and can't have it, you try to kill them and come up with a whole slew of convoluted bullshit reasons as to why.   
   
Bullshit.

Astra has always liked that particular colloquialism, she doesn't know why, but something about it just seems so fitting. Finally, she tires of Non's ranting and raving about how this is the only way forward and speeds forward to bash him over the head knocking him out and restraining him for trial.  
   
   
After that everything becomes rather boring, the DEO shows up, J'onn complains about how much paperwork is being dumped on his lap, and they cart away the prisoners Kara and Lena being woken up by Alex and made sure they are OK as Astra relinquishes her suit and makes her way back to her cell watching as the woman she calls niece, the one who feels more a daughter hugs those she cares for as if they were her world. She begins to truly see, they may have lost Krypton, but that doesn't mean their world has to end.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

It is several weeks later when she is awakened by a loud clanging outside her cell, as she moves toward the glass she sees Alex standing there waiting for her.   
   
A small panel in the glass opening she hears Alex say "put your hands through the hole."  
   
She does so, and Alex claps a pair of bracelets on her arms, they look like bangles but are tight to her skin, and she has learnt not to underestimate these humans Alex in particular.  
   
Once the bracelets are secure Alex says "these bracelets are the same thing we designed to help Kara control her powers, with a few modifications. They contain a shielded core of Kryptonite, an inbuilt tracker and a shock function, they can also lock to any nearby metal to act as handcuffs. If you try to run, or remove the cuffs, the core will activate and so will the shock. Think of it like parole, you have incredible gifts, and you've helped us, maybe one day we won't need these, but for now, you get the idea."  
   
   
The door opens, and Alex steps aside to let her step out Astra looks at her curiously "you are letting me free?"  
   
   
"Not yet, think of it like work release, you get to move freely around the city and help Kara, but if you try to run you end up back here for good."  
   
   
"I will not let you down."  
   
   
"Good, because if Kara trusts you so will I, but, I…"  
   
   
"Aunt Astra!" Kara yells as she comes running in to hug her like an overexcited flying puppy. As soon as she has her arms around Astra, she says "Alex told me the good news, I can't believe it, you have no idea how happy this makes me."  
   
"Of course I do Little One, I feel the same"  
   
Alex clears her throat and then Kara seems to remember where they are and says "right… Sorry…" She lets go of Astra and then smiles as she says "come on, Alex and I are taking you looking for a new apartment and then I'm going to show you Potstickers! They're like these tiny balls of heaven wrapped in pastry."   
   
   
Astra can only smile and shake her head slightly at her niece's excitement, and as she looks to the side where Alex is walking beside them, she feels a swell of affection for this human who has reunited their family at last and who has protected her niece for so long.  
   
The world outside her cell has changed little since she surrendered, the people are much the same, bustling like ants, rushing around their daily lives, never slowing down and looking at the scenery, all this green, all this beauty before them and yet they choose to encapsulate themselves within concrete and steel monoliths, never looking beyond, to what lay around them. To one such as Astra or Kara, one who remembers the way Krypton had been, all glass and steel, endless jungles of concrete and metal, such beauty is a thing of wonder.   
   
It is no surprise when the first several apartments they find are too dark and dreary. They remind Astra too much of what she has lost, their dark colours suffocating. When they finally come to an apartment with floor to ceiling windows, they know what had been missing all this time. Alex and Kara watch as Astra seems to come to life once more standing in the rays of the midday sun. They look carefully after that, and it takes nearly the rest of the day before they find what they seek. It is a smallish apartment similar to Kara's own apartment except with a balcony that sits in the light of the day somewhere Astra can relax and recharge, as she watches the rolling plains in the distance, it is perfect.  
   
    
   
It seems that when the government is bankrolling everything that things seem to get done extremely fast, it takes a little over an hour after they find the apartment for the DEO to acquire the place and send agents out to secure and reinforce the place, bringing with them a whole slew of technology and furniture specifically built to withstand Kryptonians, she listens as Alex recounts tales of Kara and how she had broken nearly every piece of furniture in her apartment and even managed to knock through a wall into an empty apartment adjacent to hers when Lena had given her a ‘special’ Valentine's Day present.   
   
She watches as her niece flushes a brilliant scarlet and watches Alex's smug smile until Kara seems to grin and turns to Astra and tells her in Kryptonian about how Alex had been caught with her college girlfriend Maggie by the Dean in the men's locker room after a sorority dare. She watches as Alex's smirk fades quickly and she tries to cover Kara's mouth and stop the smug looking Kryptonian but failing completely as Kara floats up and away from her reach until Alex pulls a controller from her pocket and one of the Kryptonite panels in a nearby box opens bringing Kara slowly down until Alex can grab her and start tickling her.   
   
Astra watches on as the pair roll around tickling each other like little kids without a care in the world and she smiles before she begins laughing and suddenly she sees the sisters stop, they share a look she knows spells trouble remembering the times she and Allura had shared such a look and then Kara is pining her down as Alex begins to tickle her.  
   
It's at this point they are interrupted by a very annoyed looking technical officer suggesting if they didn't want to end up irradiated perhaps it was better that they leave for a few hours until the apartment was ready. It`s like the walls Kara had pulled down slam back up, and suddenly Alex is standing ramrod straight as she nods once before turning and ushering them out of the apartment her military bearing back once more.   
 


	3. Chapter 3

They spend several hours walking around the city, because in Kara's opinion that was the best way for Astra and Alex to really see the city. As they walk Astra learns what Kara really meant, apparently Alex had been spending all her time at the DEO and had refused to explore the city they lived in beyond a few small shops and bars that she occasionally frequents. They walk around until it is time for dinner and as much as Kara would like to stay she needs to leave having plans to attend an L-Corp function with Lena.  
   
This leaves Alex and Astra to wander around aimlessly for about an hour before they make their way to a small bar on the outskirts of town. The place screams dive bar, but nevertheless, they order a few beers and move towards what Alex informs Astra are called Pool tables.   
   
For the life of her Astra should be able to figure this out by now, after all, come on she was a Kryptonian General for Rao sakes, but no, no matter how Alex tries to explain it to her or how many times she shows her how to do it she just can't focus. She swears this has nothing to do with the way Alex has slowly become more relaxed, nothing to do with the way their bodies press together as Alex shows her how to line up a shot. Eventually, they give up, instead of making their way to the bar. As soon as they sit down they are accosted by a number of clearly drunk frat boys who immediately start hitting on them, at first Astra finds this amusing, but then she notices how Alex seems to be tensing up and decides to start something she knows will end this   
   
"I'll make you boys a deal, if you can beat me at a drinking contest we'll go home with you tonight, if you lose, you pay for all our drinks," Astra says as she sees a smirking Alex out of the corner of her eye.  
   
One of the boys smirks self-assuredly, looks at is compatriots and says "you got a bet lady."  
   
The bottle of tequila and vodka they remove from behind the bar begins the contest, quickly followed by two more. At first they go shot for shot, but Astra quickly becomes bored, it is clear that try as she might Alex is slowly becoming more and more drunk, rather than risk her health Astra decides to do the one thing that will end this, she takes the half-empty bottle of tequila in one hand the bottle of vodka in the other and begins to chug both bottles, the boys look on in horror as she finishes both bottles in under a minute.   
   
She smiles smugly at them says "better luck next time boys" and helps Alex to stand before walking out the bar. The boys still looking shocked at the now empty bottles  
 

As it turns out getting Alex out of the bar was the easy part, actually getting her home was hard, all those stories about Deputy Director Danvers were true if undersold. They never truly managed to capture just how stubborn Alex could be, even when she was being led by a Kryptonian, she still refuses to do anything she doesn’t want to, and Astra finds herself resorting to a tactic she hasn’t used since Kara was a child, Bribery. She bribes Alex with talk of food and eventually Alex stops struggling when she realises that without Kara there she might actually get to eat the promised potstickers. 

The issue with this is as much as Alex might want to comply by this point the alcohol has hit her so hard that she can barely stumble along. After the third time she almost crashes face first into the pavement Astra gives up, instead swings Alex in her arms as she walks studiously ignoring the small cry of "weee" that Alex lets out or the way she seems obsessed with Astra`s biceps. As they walk along Astra carrying Alex bridal style she gets a number of looks from those around her even being stopped by a couple of NCPD officers who are trying to see if Alex is alright. Finally, though she tires of the stares and glares she is receiving from passers-by and remembers that duh, she can fly, so she ducks into a nearby alleyway adjusts Alex in her arms and flies off toward her new apartment.

When she gets to the apartment she is reminded once more of her times when she would hold Kara a s a child, even then her niece had been the equivalent of some type of clinging monkey and her sister was no better refusing to release her hold on Astra instead pulling her with her onto the bed and snuggling in close before promptly passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara has no idea why Alex and Astra have been acting so weird for the last few weeks, all she knows is that it started that night that they moved Astra into her new apartment. Ever since the pair haven't been able to be in a room together for more than a few minutes at a time, and never alone. It's really starting to piss her off, even Lena has noticed the fraying to her normally perfect self-control. But finally, she has had it, the pair nearly made her spill her lunch today, and it wasn't just any lunch. It was the special homemade potstickers Lena had spent all morning making for her. 

So, she does what a good sister and niece does. She decides to fix it. 

 

She finds Winn hiding out in the workshops at the bottom of the tower complex, by now word has spread of the close call with Kara's lunch, and people are giving the superheroine a wide berth. Unsurprisingly Winn doesn't seem as scared as the rest of the agents, instead offering up a bag of Oreos when she arrives. Kara smiles happily at the sight, before tearing open the wrapper and popping three into her mouth munching happily as she jumps up onto the table beside Winn’s newest project. 

"Hey Winn, what ya doing?" she asks using her most innocent tone

"Kara, no, please…"

"Kara yes, come on Winn, don't make me pout."

It doesn't take her long to convince Winn that is in everyone's best interest to help her, after all, he can remember the last time Kara was this determined to get Alex to do something. That hadn't turned out well for them, or the three agents that had gotten in the way. Instead, he hacks into the system sending both Astra and Alex to the Kryptonian training room. 

 

Kara barely makes it there in time for Alex to stall in the doorway when she realises what is happening.

Alex turns she just begins to say "Kara don't you dare…" Before Kara smiles and shuts the doors on them. 

Quickly locking the door, she activates the Kryptonite filters to make sure they don't leave and then bounces off in search of the nearest vending machine whistling the entire way.

 

 

Unfortunately for everyone, between getting her snacks and the alien rampaging near L-Corp Kara completely forgets to let the pair out. It is only when a junior agent goes to clean the training room later that night a whole 6 hours later that he finds himself face to face with Deputy Director Danvers and The General and honestly when he sees the pair spooning he's not quite sure who's glare will burn him to ash first and quickly flees.

And as soon as she is free Alex begins plotting her revenge, Winn, Kara and anyone else involved will soon feel her wrath. The fact that she and Astra had resolved things is completely irrelevant.

 

  
Seriously Kara had thought that with Lena she was safe from Alex’s reprisal. She knew that Alex would try to get back at her for locking them up together in the training room, but the last thing she expected was for Astra to help Alex bypass all of Lena's security.

 

Kara had just finished her patrol and was getting very tired, between the alien that had tried to attack L-corp earlier and the stresses of working at CatCo whilst trying to be the hero this city so desperately needed she was near exhausted. All she wanted to do was to have a shower, a box of doughnuts, and to curl up in bed with Lena. She never quite managed to figure out why it is, but ever since their first night together Kara has felt something in her chest, pulling her to Lena. She can barely last a couple of hours now before she needs to talk to her, to hear her voice, that soft timbre that affirms something in Kara.

As she gets to Lena's she finds the penthouse window open like always, at first Kara had been worried that Lena would leave the window open, but then she explained that open didn't mean unprotected, only a Kryptonian or human could get through that window without calling in a S.W.A.T. team and no human could climb this high because of the wind. 

She begins to strip as she makes her way to the kitchen, she quickly finds the box that Lena has kept there ever since Kara had started sleeping over and it brings a smile to her face. Swallowing one whole she smiles, walking into the ensuite she looks toward the shower and then the tub, she places her phone and doughnuts down beside the bath and lets it run. As soon as it is filled a quick blast of her heat vision has the water nice and hot, the room filling with steam.

As she lowers herself in she can feel the jets of water massaging her sore muscles. Groaning in pleasure, she lets her head loll back as her hand reaches for her doughnuts. She sits there happily for nearly a half an hour before her phone buzzes, reaching out blindly she grabs her phone.

When she opens it, she sees a message from Lena "can you come over, I'll be there in ten minutes, I promise it's nothing bad, but, we need to talk."

She stares at her phone puzzled, and it's as she goes to put her phone back on the counter she notices something on the side, reaching up she takes hold of it. She looks at it, it's a pregnancy test.  
  
Holy shit   


 

When Lena finally arrived home ten minutes later she calls out for her girlfriend "Kara, Kara are you here" she steps further into the apartment and sees the trail of clothes leading from the window to the fridge and immediately knows where her girlfriend is. She walks into the bathroom and much to her surprise she sees Kara sitting stock still in the bath, the water gone cold around her clutching a small white stick. "Kara, darling." 

"Ahh" Kara yelps shocked, her heat vision hitting the water and immediately setting it steaming again. She turns to look at Lena, a look of hope and love upon her face as she holds up the stick; Lena can see what it is now, a Pregnancy test. She sees the question in Kara's eyes and even though she's never seen this brand of test before in her life she can't leave her beloved wondering so pushing that aside she nods and says "I'm pregnant."

The blinding smile she is met with could light up the world, and before she knows it, Kara is holding her tight as she spins them around. Suddenly she seems to realise what she has done, and her face blanches, and she falls to her knees looking at Lena's stomach straining to hear to make sure she hasn't harmed their child; and damn if it isn't the cutest thing Lena has ever seen and that is saying a lot given her girlfriend 

 

Alex had expected panicked texts from Kara when she had found the test, what she hadn't expected was for excited Kara to make an appearance. She begins to feel exceedingly guilty when Kara starts sending her pictures of baby clothes with little L-Corp and Supergirl symbols on the chest and begins asking her where to find a family car. She knows she had probably gone too far, but honestly, she hadn't expected it to get this far. She expected a panicked call from her sister where Alex could get back at her for locking her up with Astra and then forgetting them. 

 

She had forgotten how much this could mean to Kara, what a baby could mean to her. So, as she asks Kara how she knows Lena is pregnant she waits the turmoil making her sick to her stomach until finally, she gets the message she never dreamed she would "Lena told me when she got home." 

Suddenly Alex can breathe again, she looks to her side where Astra had been sitting in a similar stage of distress, and shows her the message, watching as Astra heaves an enormous sigh of relief. But then it hits her, if Lena’s pregnant, then Kara. she shudders, God, she hopes she doesn't have to give Kara the superhero sex talk again. Although to be fair she never expected this, part of her mind, the scientist part is screaming out in curiosity, the sister part of her though is blanching at the thought.

Never had she expected her revenge plan to backfire so spectacularly.

As soon as Kara stopped messaging determined to make sure Lena got as much sleep as she needed Alex flops back into the couch. She sits there a few moments before a thought hits her out of nowhere and she looks at Astra, "you don't think…" Then she runs for the bathroom and takes out the spare two pregnancy tests from the box she had bought. She quickly takes them, setting her watch she waits.

**15 MINUTES**  
She stares at the white sticks on the bench

**10 MINUTES**  
Astra shuffles outside the door, unsure of what is happening

**7 MINUTES**  
Alex thinks back to their encounter a few months back, after Astra had cared for her that night. Then weeks later, the day after a particularly hard mission. How Alex had needed to feel something, anything other than the death and pain that had surrounded her. How she and Astra…

**5 MINUTES**  
Astra’s head pokes around the door, and in a rare moment of weakness, Alex holds out her arms begging Astra to understand.

**3 MINUTES**  
She stares from her place in Astra’s arms at the little pieces of plastic that will determine her destiny. Even as Astra runs her hand through Alex's hair her mind races.

**1 MINUTE  
She aches, she physically aches at the knowledge she is moments away from, she is both terrified and excited.**

****TIME'S UP**  
She turns over the tests**

**_2 lines_ **

**_2 lines  
_  
She looks at the two sticks, and their 4 little lines and she feels Astra hold her closer still. She doesn't know what this means, she doesn't know what she will do, she never expected this.**

****_  
She`s Pregnant, Holy Shit.  
_


	5. Aside 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small aside for the general Danvers verse, as suggested by my friend Maniac
> 
> Aside 1: The Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people, as I am sure many of you have already noticed I go through stages where I write really small little pieces and then some where I do big, large things. This is the former.
> 
> I have been speaking with my friend Maniac, and they have been discussing little pieces of the General Danvers Verse with me. Some of you may remember they are the one that asked for it in the first place.
> 
> Now with Uni like it is I don't really have the time to draft, write, edit and stage the next few major plot points effectively so instead here's a little fluff to keep things warm

"I still do not understand, why do I need a car?" Astra asks Alex looking at the steel death trap before her

"Because it makes you seem more normal" Alex says rolling her eyes at the Kryptonian 

"Kara doesn't have a car"

Alex sighs heavily "And I'm pretty sure from all the paperwork I've seen her filing there are about a dozen people who know her secret" 

Astra gives her a quizzical look "And if she had a car they would not know?"

"Well, no, but some of them might" Alex sighs already half resigned to losing this argument 

Astra gives her another quizzical look

"Let's just say, it's not normal for a 80lb woman to be carrying a 250lb refrigerator down the streets."

Astra cocks her head in the perfect imitation of Kara's confused puppy look "But why did she not just fly it home?"

"Ok, think of it like this, how will you get our daughter to school, or ballet, or football practice?" Alex questions

"We will fly"

"And won't that raise questions with the other parents and children when you float down from the heavens and land at the school?"

Astra thinks a moment before shooting another disgusted look at the mechanical death trap before her. "I see your point, although why do we need such a primitive vehicle? on Krypton we had much more advanced methods of conveyance, surely they can't be that difficult to find here?"

Alex sighs heavily before turning to the salesman just out of earshot and yelling "we'll take it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thoughts are appreciated


	6. Aside 2: The Cravings

"Darling, I am back" Astra calls as she flies through the window and into their apartment.

"Good, I'm starving" Alex says from where she is entrenched in the couch cushions 

"Here you go my love, one pizza from Venice, extra cheese" Astra proclaims extending the pizza out

Alex quickly takes the pizza removing a slice in moments before moaning sinfully "Oh my god I love you"

"And I love you" Astra says looking down at Alex who now has tomato paste on her face

 

…. 

"Hey Astra?" Alex says looking to where Astra's head is in the fridge

"Yes my love" Astra asks removing her head from the fridge

"Do you think you could go to Texas, I am craving the ribs from that place in Houston" Alex asks tentatively 

"Of course my love" Astra says with a beaming smile 

"And maybe the saurkraut from the place outside Munich "

Astra pauses in her walk toward the window as she asks "Of course, is there anything else?"

"No… Actually Astra "

"Yes my love"

"I love you"

"And I you, I will return soon" Astra says before taking off


	7. Aside 3: De-stress

"Oh yeah, yes baby, right there" Alex moans

Astra presses her fingers deeper into Alex's flesh watching as her mate visibly uncoils beneath her touch. She leans down to press a kiss to the back of Alex's neck luxuriating in the small sighs of pleasure she releases as Astra's hands work at the coiled muscles and tendons in her back

"Oh yeah, this is what I needed, Astra your hands are utter magic"

"It Is the least I could do my love"

*ring* *ring*   
*ring* *ring* 

Groaning Alex leans over to pick up the phone "who ever this is it better be important"

…

"Oh hi Lena"

…

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I uh, we, I'll turn it on right away"

…

"Ok, say sorry to Kara for me"

She groans heavily quickly moving to the little button beside their bed before turning it on  
"Shit, we forgot the white noise generator"

At Astra's confused look she continues "my sister has super hearing," seeing the confusion still on Astra's face she continues "she could hear us right in the middle of her dinner with Lena"

Ohhh" Astra says realisation dawning on her

"Yeah"

"Do you wan t me to stop"

"Hell no, the generator is on now, so if you do t mind"

"Of course my love"


	8. Aside :4 Hair colour

Alex moves until she has her head resting on Astra shoulder as they both look into the mirror "You know it might be an idea to colour your hair"

"What?" Astra asks befuddled by Alex's comment

"Your hair, you could colour it"

"Do you not like it?" Astra asks a little timidly

"No no, it's not that, it's just that it's very distinctive" 

"And" Astra questions confused

"And someone might recognise you when you're out heroing"

Realisation dawns on Astros face "Oh, I had not thought of that, where do I find this hair colour"

"There's some under the sink" Alex says pressing a kiss to Astra's cheek before moving toward the door


	9. Main story ch:5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump by a few months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I couldn't decide how it was going to run, but the asides gave me an idea. There will be flashback chapters to explain what is missing.
> 
> As always Maniac, hope you like it

Alex wakes up, her head still swimming from the drugs she had been hit with. In the back of her mind she can vaguely remember being on thee way from her car to the apartment she and Astra share when she was jumped. There had been a dozen of them and she had nearly made her way free until Cyborg Superman had arrived. After that all she remembers was the sharp pick of a needle followed by the hushed whispers as the Cadmus agents argued about who would have to grab her. She remembers Cyborg Superman huffing out a sigh before unceremoniously picking her up and putting her in the back of a van.

Then comes the voice of someone she hates, someone she wishes would have fallen off the face of the earth. A voice she dreads, Lillian Luthor "Ahh agent Danvers so nice of you to join us" Lillian says sarcasm and derision clear in her voice

Alex steels herself to look at the monster above her as her voice quakes with barely contained rage "I'm going to kill you when I get free"

Lillian…chuckles… then she indicates the straps that hold Alex firmly in place "I think not my dear. Those straps could hold your 'sister'"

Alex grimaces as she gives up the struggling against the straps "It doesn't matter, as soon as I'm free I'm going to cut you limb from limb" she says a malicious smile on her lips

"I think not, you see agent Danvers, that baby in your stomach is an abomination; and if you struggle I won't hesitate to kill it and you" Lillian says sneer on her face

"You're bluffing" Alex says voice quaking slightly 

"No, I'm not. As disappointing as it is to have a blood traitor for a daughter it does have its benefits. Key among which is that if one of you misbehaves you're easily replaceable" Lillian's smirk grows wider still "besides I can learn almost as much from you dead as alive"

Alex conquers the swirling fear pooling in her belly as she says "They'll come for us, and when they do there will be nowhere you can hide and nothing that can save you"

"They'll never find you" Lillian says indicating around them to the bunker they're in "this bunker is lead lined and built into one of the most inaccessible places on Earth, no one is coming for you"

As Lillian steps out the door leaving it to hiss shut behind her Alex moves to to tug at the diamond on the centre of her ring, watching as it seems to glow blue before flashing green.

**Author's Note:**

> as always thoughts are appreciated


End file.
